1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the standard of living is being improved, the sizes of display apparatuses, such as TVs, are being increased. Large-size display apparatuses are mainly display apparatuses embodying flat screens. However, for a large-size flat panel display apparatus, the user/viewer pays less attention to edges of the screen.